Happy Endings
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: Cody suddenly leaves Randy at the altar on the day of their wedding, putting their group of friends John, Ted, Kelly Kelly, and Alex Riley in an awkward position of having to choose sides. All these problems come to a head see what happens


Happy Endings

Starring :

Ted Dibiase

John Cena

Randy Orton

Cody Rhodes

Kelly Kelly

Alex Riley

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful sunny Monday afternoon. The church was full of friends and family of both the grooms. This was the wedding of Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton. Their best friends where part of the wedding. On the right side was Cody with Ted Dibiase, his half brother, and his best man and Kelly Kelly as his maid of honor on his side. Randy had John Cena, his best man, and Alex Riley on his side.

Everyone stared at Cody and Randy as the priest spoke.

"Do you Randy, except Cody Rhodes to be your husband?" asked the priest.

Randy smiled at Cody, "I do", he said.

"Do you Cody except Randy to be your husband?" asked the priest.

Everyone stared at the soon to be married couple in awe. Their best friends just waiting for Cody to say 'I do'. But before he had the chance in came a man in a white dress shirt, black pants, and yellow skates.

"CODY STOP!" shouted the man as he skated all the way to the front of the Church.

Cody looked at the man that was skating all the way to where he was standing. Randy looked at the man and then at Cody with a confused look on his face.

"Cody you cant marry him, come with me" said the man

Cody looked at the man and then at Randy.

"I'm sorry Randy but I cant go thru with this" said Cody as he started running out of the Church

"Tough luck dude" said the man in the skates as he chased after Cody.

Randy stared at Cody as he left the Church. His best friends shocked at what they just witnessed, the guest also shocked whispering to one another about what just happened.

Randy walked down the three steps to reach the floor and sat on the second step. John, Ted, Eve, and Alex all walked over to consul Randy. Randy just sat their staring at the floor confused and broken hearted.

"How could Cody do this to me" said Randy, as he looked at the floor….

**3 Days LATER…..**

"So remember nobody talk about 'you know who in front of 'you know who'' said Ted to the group.

He was sitting in a round table with John Cena, his husband of six months, Kelly Kelly, and Alex Riley. They where eating at their usual hang out spot. Usually it would be the six best friends (Ted, John, Randy, Cody, Kelly, and Alex) but after the wedding it was just the four of them, one because Cody ran away and two because Randy was still down after being left in the alter.

'Got it!" said Kelly

"No problem, no talking about that skank!" said Alex.

"Hey! He's still my brother" said Ted.

"I was talking about Randy" said Alex.

"Hey!, he's my best friend" said Ted.

John interrupted so he could change the topic

"So Kelly, are you excited about turning 23" said John

Kelly looked at John and then at Ted.

"He means 21" said Ted as he playfully hit John in the ribs.

John looked at Ted confused and said "What? Did she turn 21 like two years ago".

Kelly just smiled at John.

John knew this meant she was going to ask him to lie for some reason about her age.

"Okay Kelly, spill it!" said John as he took a sip of his frappe.

Kelly looked at John and spilled it, "Okay so I met this cute guy yesterday and I kind of…told him I was…20", she said.

"WHAT? WHY?" asked John.

"Because he's really cute and I met him at a…21 or under club" said Kelly.

"What the hell where you doing their pedophile" said Alex as he took a bite of his burger.

Ted kicked Alex's leg under the table.

"Owww!" said Alex as he rubbed his leg.

"Well I was bored and meet this guy at a bookstore, he started flirting with me and then asked me if I wanted to go with him to a club, it was fun until I realized their was no alcohol being served…it was all soda because everyone was underage" said Kelly

Alex and John busted out laughing at Kelly's story. Ted and Kelly looked at each other and then realized how dumb her story was.

"ANYWAYS" said Kelly as she stopped laughing.

"I asked him how old he was and he said he just turned 20 so when he asked me how old I was I freaked out and said I was about to be 21" said kelly

"O God! Kelly" said John.

"John you don't understand he is REALLY REALLY HOT!" said Kelly.

Alex and John looked at Ted, "it's true, I saw a Facebook picture of him", he said.

"Please JOHN!" said Kelly with pleading puppy dog eyes as she tugged on his arm.

"Alright! Fine! Just don't wrinkle the Dolce" said John.

"Yay!" said Kelly, then realizing what John said

"Don't wrinkle the Dolce?" asked Kelly and Alex realizing what John said.

Ted smiled and said "I got him to start buying brand name so he isn't always wearing basketball shorts and t-shirts all the time".

"Good job" said Alex.

"Thank you" said Ted with a smile.

"You're going to lie too right!" said Kelly as she stared Alex down.

"Yeah, okay" said Alex.

"Thanks Lex" said Kelly

"No prob Kell" said Alex, as they both said 'Knuckle Touch' and touched knuckles.

"I hope your birthday party will make Randy finally come out of his room. Yall we need to get Randy to come out with us soon, all he does is stay in his apartment all day" said Ted.

Kelly, John, and Alex nodded in agreement.

**2 Days LATER**

It was finally Kelly's birthday party, it was being held in 'Vero'. It was full of people, Ted had organized everything.

"Ted you did a great job" said Alex as he looked a the delicious cake Ted was carrying.

Alex was about to take some whip cream of with his finger but Ted slapped his hand away.

"No! not till Kelly get's here, and Thank you Alex" said Ted as he smiled looking around at how great the party looked.

"Okay we got guest, decorations, cake, beer" said Ted as he checked everything on his list.

"Great idea getting alcohol for a party where theirs going to be an underage kid" said Alex as he took a glass of wine from the waiter that was offering them to guest.

"He's not a kid! Only by one year, what can be the harm" said Ted as he also took a glass of wine.

"Cheers, hopefully it's an unforgettable party" said Alex as he and Ted started drinking their wine

The door opened and in walked in John with Randy.

"look who finally came out" said John as he walked over to Ted and Alex.

"Randy" said Ted as he walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rand" said Alex as he also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guy's" said Randy with a smile

"Thank god you came, you know this party wouldn't be the same with ought you, we're all like family, Kelly would have been heart broker" said Ted.

"Yeah and I wouldn't want to leave someone like they left me at the alter, so I decided I'm not going to be down in the dumps, life goes on and so I have to keep moving forward" said Randy looking down at the floor.

John gave Ted a look for mentioning the word 'hear-broken'. Ted gave an 'I'm sorry' look back at John.

Ted took Randy by the hand and walked him over to sit down at a table.

"Look Randy I don't know why my brother did what he did, I haven't talked to him since so I don't know what to tell you, but what I can tell you is that you're a really great guy" said Ted

"Thanks but…" Randy was about to say something but Ted interrupted

"No BUT'S, you're a great guy and you'll find someone better, okay, I love you, Alex loves you, Kelly loves you, and John loves you, we all care about you and we want you to be happy" said Ted

Realizing how stupid he was for being such a downer he smiled.

"Thanks Ted, I love yall too" said Randy as he hugged Ted.

"But I went out with Cody since we where in high school it's hard" said Randy

"I know, but look try to keep your mind of him and have fun tonight, find a one night stand or something" said Ted as he snapped his finger and a waited came running with a glass of wine for Randy

Randy laughed and smiled at Ted, "Aright".

John and Alex walked over to the two and started talking, it seemed that Randy was no longer down or heart-broken.

"Everyone get ready Kelly's coming " someone shouted.

Ted, Randy, John, and Alex got ready to yell happy birthday to Kelly.

Kelly slowly walked in hand-in-hand with the guy she young guy she just met.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLY" shouted everyone

Kelly smiled and glowed as all the attention was on her. She walked over with her date and introduced him to everyone. She walked over to Ted and the group.

"Randy you're hear" shee shouted as she ran over to give Randy a hug.

"Yep, wouldn't miss your special day for the world, we are best friends" said Randy as he hugged her back.

She then introduced the guy she was with, "Everyone this is Evan Bourn, he's a college student in art school" she said.

"Hi!" said Evan as he looked around and could believe all the alcohol in the room.

"O my god he's an alcohol virgin" whispered Alex to John trying to hide his laughter.

Ted gave Alex and John a looked that made them stop giggling.

Ted walked up and introduced himself to Evan.

"Hi Evan, I'm Ted, this is John, Alex, and Randy" said Ted as he introduced everyone.

Everyone shook Evan's hand.

A waiter then quickly walked to Alex with a tray full of shot's of tequila offering them to the group.

"Wow you're friends are cool for buying you alcohol to celebrate your 21st" said Evan.

"Yeah! I have never tried alcohol so how bout you take a shot with me" said Kelly

Evan started acting cocky and said "sure babe, just swallow it fast".

Randy started laughing at the comment Kelly said.

"Come one Kelly, you never had a drink? don't you remember Spring Break when you where 17" said Randy.

"well a wine cooler doesn't count" said Kelly nervously

"Wine cooler?' asked Randy confused and still laughing.

"Evan this lady is 95% alcohol, 5 % blood, she is known in Cancun as 'La Reina Del Tequila', and has been known for 5 years" said Randy.

"Five years, but I thought today was your 21st birthday?" asked Evan confused.

"It is and Randy's just playing, tell him Randy" said Kelly as she gave Randy a look.

'What do you mean?" Randy looked at Kelly confused.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted someone as they walked inside the pub.

Everyone looked to see who it was and where surprised to see CODY.

He was holding also 6 balloons that said 'Happy 23'

"Crap!" said Kelly

"What the Hell?" said Evan as he looked at Kelly who was covering her face.

Randy was shocked to see Cody and Cody was shocked to see Randy.

"FUCK!" said Ted he looked at Cody then at a shocked Randy.

John was laughing as he took his 6th shot of tequila "Wow!" he said realizing why everyone was quiet.

"Cheers to an unforgettable party" said Alex as he took his 5th shot of tequila.


End file.
